Two New Pilots
by Watoki Tsuna
Summary: Hey got another chapter up, please r/r.
1. Default Chapter

Ayeka was walking down the hall to Tenchi's bedroom with a bottle of Champaign in her hands. She reached Tenchi's room and opened the door only to see Tenchi and Ryoko sleeping in his bed, with Tenchi's arm around Ryoko's waist. At the sight of this Ayeka gasped and was about to drop the bottle of Champaign but held on to it so she wouldn't wake them up. She ran out of the house to the lake, fell to her stomach and cried. She calmed down after a little while.  
  
  
  
'Why Tenchi? You already know Yosho did this to before, why did you have to repeat it` Ayeka thought, feeling like crying again.  
  
  
  
She washed her face with the lake's water before she could start crying again. Looking at her reflection in the lake, she decided to leave. Looking at her reflection once more, she decided to go to Tokyo.  
  
  
  
She walked back to the house. She went to her room, packed 2 sets of clothes into a backpack. She grabbed some money from Noboyuki's wallet and left the house, making sure to be quiet.  
  
  
  
She headed to the bus stop and waited for the bus to arrive. While she was waiting, she couldn't help to think about what she saw. 'No. I will not cry anymore. I have to be strong. I won't let them hurt me,' Ayeka thought just as the bus arrived. She got on the bus, paying the toll and sat down looking forward to her new life.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~ In Tokyo~~~~~~  
  
1 Ayeka was walking around feeling a bit happier now that she was away from Tenchi and Ryoko, and now she could be herself if she wanted to.  
  
2  
  
3 'Hmm this is the life, no so-called father trying to get me to marry someone I don't want to, no Tenchi and Ryoko, but - ` WHAM.  
  
4 Ayeka fell straight on her butt, after bumping into someone. She looked to see who it was she saw 5 boys. One was getting up while another helped. Another one was laughing and the other 2 were leaning against a wall.  
  
5 The boy that was getting up was Chinese and had black hair tied up into a ponytail with black eyes. The boy that was laughing had brown hair pulled into a braid and cobalt brown eyes. The boy that was helping the Chinese boy up had platinum blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
6  
  
7 One of the boys leaning against the wall had brown hair and forest green eyes, with his bangs covering one eye. The other boy against the wall had messy brown hair and cold Prussian blue eyes.  
  
  
  
The platinum blonde said, "Hi my name is Quatre Rab-," before he could finish the boy with the braid interrupted him.  
  
  
  
"Come on Quatre no one wants to know your whole name, hi I'm Duo, the one you bumped into and is now calling you a weak onna is Wufei, the one with his bangs covering one eye is Trowa, and the other one on the wall next to him is Heero. They don't talk much," said the one with the braid, now known as Duo.  
  
  
  
"Hello, my name is Ayeka. Its nice to meet you," Ayeka said.  
  
  
  
"We're looking for Mihoshi village, know where it is," Duo asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes I do but it isn't called Mihoshi village anymore, its called MihoKio village now," Ayeka answered kindly.  
  
  
  
"Uhh, why is it called MihoKio village," Quatre asked.  
  
  
  
"Cause the two leaders of that village died the same time the village got destroyed and became dust," Ayeka told them.  
  
  
  
"Do you still want me to tell you where it is," Ayeka asked  
  
  
  
"No thanks. We don't need help from a weak onna like you," Wufei said glaring at her.  
  
  
  
Ayeka was taken back by what he said. At first she felt like crying, but then she remembered what everyone use to say to her back at the Masaki household.  
  
7.1 Flashback  
  
Tenchi, Ryoko, Washu, Sasami, and Yosho were all heading out to a clearing to train. They were going to teach Sasami how to fight.  
  
"Hey, do you mind if I come with you," Ayeka asked catching them just before they left.  
  
"No Ayeka. You won't be able to handle the training," said Tenchi.  
  
"Yes Ayeka. We don't want you to get hurt," Ryoko said.  
  
Everyone nodded their agreement and left, not bothering to say good-bye or when they were going to be back. They just walked away.  
  
7.2 End Flashback  
  
'How could have not seen it then. Everyone else was in on it. They all betrayed me,' Ayeka thought ready to cry. Then she remembered what that Wufei said. She then got mad.  
  
The boys thought that she was going to cry because of what Wufei said. What she did though fully surprised all of them, even Trowa and Heero. There on the ground again was Wufei holding his nose because it was bleeding. They looked at Ayeka and saw her right hand in a fist.  
  
'She just punched Wufei,' Quatre, Trowa, Duo, and Heero thought.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA. Wu-man got beat by a GIRL," said Duo and continued laughing.  
  
Then a gun was in Ayeka's face.  
  
"Who are you and whom do you work for," asked Heero who was holding the gun.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. My name is Ayeka and I don't work for anyone," said Ayeka a little scared.  
  
"Baka onna. Why the hell did you punch me for," asked Wufei glaring at her. His nose no longer bleeding.  
  
"You called me a weak onna," said Ayeka mad. She was really getting mad by Wufei, and really wanted to beat him in to a bloody pulp.  
  
"Well you are weak. All onnas are weak," yelled Wufei, also mad.  
  
BAM. And again Wufei was on the ground, but this time holding his stomach. Ayeka punched him again, this time a lot harder. Duo started cracking up laughing. Ayeka didn't care if Heero had a gun pointing at her. She wasn't going to let him call her weak, like she let the others do. Wufei got up.  
  
"DAMN IT ONNA. STOP PUNCHING ME," yelled Wufei.  
  
"STOP CALLING ME WEAK THEN. YOU CALL ME A WEAK ONNA WHEN YOU YOUR SELF LOOK LIKE AN ONNA WITH THAT PONYTAIL OF YOURS," Ayeka yelled back. She was way beyond pissed.  
  
Now Duo rolling on the ground laughing from what Ayeka said. Quatre was trying to hold his laughter in, Trowa looked at this scene amusement in his eyes, and Heero out away the gun, leaned against the wall also watching this scene but his face had no emotions.  
  
"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A GIRL YOU BAKA ONNA," Wufei yelled.  
  
"Your right, you look like a BAKA ONNA," Ayeka yelled back.  
  
"I do not look like a baka onna," Wufei yelled louder than he did the first time.  
  
"FINE, YOU ARE A WEAK BAKA ONNA" Ayeka yelled back, getting madder than she already was.  
  
"WHAT" Wufei was getting pissed.  
  
"Please stop it both of you" Quatre interrupted their fight.  
  
"I' m sorry but unless he apologizes to me I will NOT take back anything I said" Ayeka said a little calm to him.  
  
"HA, as if I'll take back anything I said, especially when It's true" Wufei was smirking now.  
  
Next thing you could see is Wufei laying on the ground once more this time he was knocked out and you could hear Duo laughing his heart out rolling on the ground for a while, then …  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but story. 


	2. Chapter 2

Then… Heero's gun was in Ayeka's face.  
  
  
  
"Who are you and who do work for," Heero said in his monotone voice.  
  
  
  
"Do we have to go over this again," she said rolling her eyes.  
  
  
  
"What kind of women are you" Heero asked still having the gun in her face.  
  
  
  
"Well first can you get that gun out of my face" Ayeka whined a little.  
  
  
  
"Please Heero do put it away" Quatre begged him.  
  
  
  
Heero grumbled but put it away anyway.  
  
  
  
"Well are you going to answer us or what onna" Heero looked up to then Wham.  
  
  
  
You could see Heero lying on the ground knocked out.  
  
You could even hear Duo laughing and Ayeka giving her reasons to why she knocked them out.  
  
"1. Don't call me weak) 2. You will call me by my respective name and not woman.) 3. Quit pointing that damn gun at me) Ayeka said getting mad when she just calmed down.  
  
Now Trowa was pointing his gun at her and right when she turns around she gets madder.  
  
"I don't mean to cause trouble but I won't tolerate Wufei calling me weak when he too is weak and if he and Heero are going to be calling me onna in a disrespectful way, they might as well shut up" Ayeka replied to him knowing he wanted to know why she did that.  
  
" Help me wake them up" Trowa said putting his gun away.  
  
"Do we have to wake them up, I think I like them the way they are, fine but if any of those jerks call me weak again I' m knocking them out," Ayeka whined.  
  
Trowa nodded and started waking Heero up while Ayeka woke Wufei.  
  
They woke up; you could hear Wufei muttering something like stupid onna.  
  
"I think you guys should call her by her name" Trowa warned them.  
  
"Sorry Miss Ayeka but we have to go" Quatre said.  
  
"Kay see ya" Ayeka ran down the street till they couldn't see her after she said bye.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but story or should I say fic. 


	3. a secret to Ayeka is no longer

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything but fic.  
  
****~~~~  
  
Ayeka woke up and looked at her clock, it read 5:30 am. She got out of bed yawning and got on one of her favorite alphets, a pair of blue jean pants, a white tank top, and her favorite shoes, brown leathered shoes going a little above her ankle covering part of her jeans. As soon as she was done she ate breakfast and left to where Mihoshi village used to be after picking up her strapped briefcase  
  
G-boys  
  
Heero who was on his laptop as usual was checking his email most of them were from that crazy baka RELENA and there was one from Professor J. He deleted the ones from Relena then read the one P. J (P=professor) sent him, it read:  
  
01, Perfect soldier,  
  
I want you and the rest of the pilots to go to what used to be Mihoshi village, there you will see Quatre's dad, I know he's supposed to be dead but I knew he'd be of some use one day so the one Quatre was the real one but before then we made a hologram which means the one you'll see is a the hologram, anyway I want you to go to him and he'll tell you everything else you need to know for the next mission.  
  
P.S. be there by 6:00  
  
P. J  
  
****~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero looked at the clock it read 5:30, he woke up Trowa then went to the next two rooms and woke up the other G-boys and by 5:40 everyone was in Quatre's jeep.  
  
They made it there early with Duo sleeping standing up snoring and Wufei getting irritated by the snores.  
  
"Duo wake up" Quatre said trying to wake Duo.  
  
"Huh, oh yeah mission talk, hey Heero what are we doing here anyway" Duo said when he woke up from his beauty sleep.  
  
Of course Heero didn't answer so Duo just stayed quiet trying not to sleep. Heero just look at his watch making sure they were on time and they were, it was 5:58. Heero just looked around to see if the holographic father of Quatre was there but he wasn't so they just waited listening to a radio station where they just talk about news.  
  
Back to Ayeka  
  
Ayeka still on her way to where Mihoshi village used to be took a sip of the strawberry shake she bought on her way and turned on her radio to her sometimes favorite station (the same one the G-boys are listening to) and listened to the report they had.  
  
Radio's report  
  
Last night OZ just found out that someone has broken into one of their most important bases and had either stolen or deleted or maybe both all information they had and all soldiers except one that was guarding the base was killed by what appeared to be two masked women. That is all we have for the day.  
  
Ayeka turned off the radio grinning. She looked over to the passenger seat where sat a blond with two buns on her head. She picked her up when she got her milk shake. The girl returned the grin and let Ayeka return her focus on the road.  
  
Ayeka stopped the car knowing they made it to their destination then she and the blond got out of the car seeing the G-boys hid behind a near bush wondering what they were doing there. A couple minutes later they saw a human looking hologram walking towards the G-boys and just listened to what was going on.  
  
G-boys  
  
Heero turned off the radio as son as the report finished wondering whom the masked women could be.  
  
"How can this be, women are weak, this is injustice, injustice I tell you" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Don't worry not even I knows who did it" a voice said behind them.  
  
Everyone looked to see who it was, and then Quatre's eyes got wide.  
  
"Dad" Quatre ran to hug him but him but right when he was gonna hug his father he fell through him making a thud sound.  
  
"Quatre I am only a hologram and I am only here to give you the information you need for the next mission then I'll be gone" Quatre's HOLOGRAPHIC dad said to them calmly.  
  
"It appears there are some other pilots no one else knew about till now, but that is beside what I have to tell you, all of you need to go to the peace confrence tomorrow and kill anyone suspicious to you for OZ is going undercover to kill Relena" Quatre's dad explained to them before disappearing leaving Quatre to tears.  
  
"Aww can't we just let them kill Relena, her screeches hurt my ear drums" Duo grumbled.  
  
"I want the same thing to happen to her but we have to follow the professor's orders" Heero said a little mad though he didn't show it.  
  
Trowa was trying to make Quatre stop crying holding him in his arms. Quatre stopped crying then blushed when he was caught in this position and got out of Trowa's arms.  
  
Ayeka and blonde  
  
They heard every word that was said during the conversation and saw Trowa holding Quatre trying to make him stop crying. They looked at each other and smirked for they've figured out who the Gundam pilots really were.  
  
"well Serena I guess we don't have to look for them now being a step behind" Ayeka said to the blond girl with the two buns on her head.  
  
"I guess so" the blond said.  
  
"Let's go" Ayeka said.  
  
They left unnoticed going to Ayeka's hotel room then showered Ayeka showering first then Serena (just trying to make sure you know their not gay okay), ate then got ready to go to an Academy.  
  
G-boys  
  
They got into the jeep and left for the sanq kingdom Academy. 


	4. They meet the blond

1 At sanc kingdom's Academy  
  
  
  
Ayeka and Serena walk into class and sit down in front of the G-boys who got there a few minutes before they did.  
  
"Good morning miss Ayeka, Its nice to see you again," Quatre said.  
  
"Oh, hello Quatre, Its nice to see you to same with the others, this is my cousin Serena" Ayeka gestured to the blond girl lying about them being cousins.  
  
"Hi, Ayeka's told me all about you, well actually only what she knows of you, even the part with one of you thinking women are weak" Serena said the last part angrily and glared at Wufei.  
  
"She described him to have black hair pulled into a girlish ponytail, with black eyes, tan skin and has a bad temper, that must be you" Serena glared at Wufei even harder.  
  
Ayeka was about to laugh when Serena finished her describing cause she knew what was going to happen but held it in.  
  
"MY HAIR IS NON OF YOUR BUSINESS WEAK ONNA BAKA" Wufei yelled.  
  
'He does have a bad temper' Serena thought taking a breath.  
  
"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, AND Ayeka IS RIGHT YOUR PONYTAIL DOES MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE A WUSS, NOT ONLY THAT BUT YOU REEAALLY NEED TO TAKE A SHOWER!" Serena yelled back.  
  
"GRRR, DON'T-  
  
"GRRR YOURSELF, YOU'RE A SELFISH LITTLE BRAT WHO CAN'T EVEN AT LEAST JUST ACCEPT THAT NOT ALL WOMEN ARE WEAK, YOUR AFRAID THAT IF YOU DO ACCEPT OR EMIT IT THAT WOMEN WOULD PROBABLY BE STRONGER THAN YOU, AND THAT SCARES YOU FOR SOME REASON, I DON'T KNOW WHY IT DOES BUT YOU NEED TO SHUT UP AND JUST ACCEPT IT, YOU DON'T HAVE TO TAKE OUT ALL YOUR ANGER ON US WHEN WE DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING TO GIVE YOU A REASON TO BE THINKING THAT WOMEN ARE WEAK!" Serena yelled at him making him shut up. "Better".  
  
Serena sighed. Duo and Ayeka was about to laugh but when Serena said that something is scaring him they held it in and just kept quiet, and so did everyone else in the classroom. After the moment of silence everyone ignored what happened and just went back to what they were doing. The teacher walked into the classroom getting himself ready to teach.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't own anything but fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'll continue from here in the next chapter if there is another chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: This continues after chapter 4 later at night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayeka and Serena walked in their apartment taking off their shoes and just sat down on the couch.  
  
Ayeka sighed. "I'll be back."  
  
Serena looked at her then nodded and switched on the TV while Ayeka walked out the door.  
  
Ayeka walked through the halls of the apartment building she stayed in. She stopped and seeing a door a bit opened. She walked in the doorway and saw someone standing out on a balcony. She walked out on to the balcony to see who it was. It was…  
  
"Wufei?" Ayeka asked as the man turned and looked at her.  
  
"What do you want?" Wufei sighed.  
  
"You all right?" Ayeka asked concerned.  
  
Wufei nodded and started talking.  
  
"I had a wife once," Wufei says in a very calm but sad voice.  
  
Ayeka's eyes went wide, but then she calmed down. "Please keep going," She said.  
  
"Her family took her away and she wanted to go with them when they all found out I was a" Wufei stopped.  
  
"A Gundam pilot? I know you and the others are Gundam pilots so does Serena, but please go on before you ask me any questions," Ayeka asked.  
  
"I changed since then and Serena was and is right, I'm scared," Wufei looked at her, "now how do you know we're Gundam pilots?"  
  
"Me and Serena saw you and the other G-boys and heard you guys talking about Gundams and you said that you guys were Gundam pilots and that the masked women were nothing but weak," Ayeka explained.  
  
"We were hiding behind a bush hearing you guys talking about Gundams and that stuff, I'm sorry for what happened to you Wufei, I am," Ayeka looked at Wufei sadness and understanding in her eyes.  
  
Wufei just nodded a thanks to her understanding then smiled, "just how weak or strong are you?"  
  
Ayeka smirked, "if you really want to know then we could have a little duel."  
  
"Fine then on the beach, lets go," Wufei said leaping off his balcony.  
  
"He is one though soldier," Ayeka said then leaped off the balcony onto the beach.  
  
3 hours later  
  
Ayeka and Wufei sat down taking a breath.  
  
"Your good," Wufei said panting.  
  
"You too," Ayeka wiped the sweat off her face with a towel.  
  
"Don't tell anyone I said that," Wufei glared.  
  
Ayeka started laughing as Wufei glared at her even more.  
  
"All right, you have my word, Wu-man," Ayeka said starting to run laughing at the same time.  
  
"Don't call me Wu-man," Wufei chased Ayeka for about 20 minutes.  
  
After that 20 minutes  
  
The two sat down taking a breath again. Wufei looked at his watch.  
  
"1:30 AM" He said, "better get going, bye."  
  
"Later, Wu-man," Ayeka said as she went to her apartment to shower then sleep.  
  
Wufei left and did the same thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author: Please r/r. 


	6. Yo chapter 6

The day I started writing this is the day I got pissed ok. So if you don't like this chapter blame it on my dad and sister.  
  
I don't own anything but fic.  
  
I don't own anyone but myself.  
  
I don't need a man to take care of me.  
  
I don't need someone to be saying I like or need a boy just cause I hang around them ok. I get enough from my class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Ayeka and Serena walked to a restaurant and bumped into someone. They looked to see who it was they bumped into, it was the G-boys. Ayeka smiled.  
  
"Hey, where you headed?" Duo asked.  
  
"Fast-food." Serena answered.  
  
"Want to come?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Sure." Quatre answered for everyone.  
  
The G-boys, Ayeka, and Serena walked to the fast-food place that Ayeka and Serena was once going to.  
  
At the Fast-food place  
  
A waitress walked to the table Ayeka, Serena, and the G-boys.  
  
"Welcome to the hot burgers home of the good burgers can I take your order?" The waitress asked.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
'What kind of a place is this' the G-boys, Ayeka, and Serena thought.  
  
"Yeah um, can we get two ham and cheese omelets and ten hamburgers?" Serena said.  
  
"Alright, coming right up." The waitress said as she walked away.  
  
"Weird place." Duo said as the Gundam pilots nodded their heads.  
  
30 minutes later  
  
"Weird place, but good food." Duo said stretching while walking.  
  
"Mm-hmm" Serena nodded.  
  
"You two think everything is good as long as its not vegetables," Ayeka said as Wufei nodded his head slightly.  
  
'BOOM' there was a loud bang. The G-boys, Ayeka, and Serena looked to where the sound came from. It was a mobile-suit.  
  
  
  
"Stay here while we go and get the cops," Quatre said as he, Heero, Trowa, and Duo left right away.  
  
"Go on tough boy Nataku is probably waiting for you to get in it." Ayeka said.  
  
"How do you know about-  
  
"Never mind that just go" Ayeka stopped Wufei from continuing his question.  
  
Wufei nodded and left to get his Gundam like the others (the G-boys, and if you don't know where they really went instead of getting the cops they went to their Gundams).  
  
Ayeka and Serena watched Wufei go out of sight.  
  
"Well?" Serena said to Ayeka.  
  
"Well what?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Well what is going on between you and your lover boy over there?" Serena answered.  
  
"Hmm? Meaning?" Ayeka said.  
  
"Nothing, lets just get down to business shall we?" Serena said looking at Ayeka.  
  
"We shall," Ayeka said looking back at Serena.  
  
Ayeka and Serena ran off to an alley where no one saw them.  
  
"Cosmos, come to me, Gundam Cosmos come to me," Serena said to a watch- looking device that called her Gundam.  
  
"Akemi, Akemi come to me," Ayeka did the same thing.  
  
3 minutes later  
  
Two Gundams landed in front of Ayeka and Serena. The first one looked like Nataku and Deathscythe put together but the eyes were blood red. The other Gundam looked like Sandrock and Wing zero put together but with silver eyes.  
  
Ayeka jumped into the first one. Serena jumped into the other.  
  
"Akemi lets go," Ayeka yelled at the computer in front of her and took off.  
  
"Be prepared to fight Cosmos," Serena said calmly and coldly as she took off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't own anything but fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know I didn't write for a while but this is what you have to read for the while Sorry if this is too little for you to read, Ja. 


	7. Emails

"Sandrock won't move you guys," Quatre said into the intercom.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trowa asked a bit worried.  
  
"I don't know, maybe he's been damaged pretty bad, come on Sandrock," Quatre yelled.  
  
Quatre opened his cockpit to jump out but as soon as the cockpit opened he could see a beam headed right at him. 'I don't have enough time.'  
  
'BOOM'. The mobile-suit that sent the beam at Quatre blew up and Sandrock was pushed aside, Quatre is sill in Sandrock, to safety.  
  
"Omae o korosu," Serena said through the intercom to outside and shot out a stronger beam stronger than the one that was once headed for Quatre and destroyed it.  
  
"You all right sir?" Ayeka asked through her intercom that went outside.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Quatre said.  
  
"Hmm, there's no time for this, your companions need help, let's go," Serena said as she, Quatre, and Ayeka flew over, in their Gundams, to the other battling mobile-suits and Gundams.  
  
"I am the master of death," Duo said, his intercom still on, "huh, aaaaahhhh!"  
  
"What the?" Wufei looked at the computer on/in his Gundam.  
  
"Hmm?" Trowa and Heero said /did.  
  
Wufei, Heero, Trowa, and Duo's Gundam stopped moving. After a second they all saw a flash of light destroying all the mobile-suits, the ones the G- boys were fighting at one time.  
  
"Don't worry, we got it under control," Ayeka said through the intercom.  
  
"Who are you, are you the ones that did this to our Gundams?" Wufei asked.  
  
"No we are not, and for the first question we can not tell you, bye," Serena said as she let Quatre out of her cockpit.  
  
Quatre jumped to Trowa's Gundam, which was right in front of him.  
  
Ayeka and Serena flew away.  
  
The G-boys somehow get their Gundams to go.  
  
At Quatre's Mansion  
  
"Who are they Quatre?" Duo asked.  
  
"Don't know, but they did have masks on" Quatre answered.  
  
"You think they're the two masked women that destroyed those OZ bases?" Wufei asked crossing his arms.  
  
"It has to be," Heero said in his monotone voice.  
  
"Let's just go to sleep, we can talk about it tomorrow," Quatre said then walked up stairs.  
  
"Night" Duo walked up stairs to.  
  
Trowa walked up stairs as well.  
  
"I'm going to sleep at the apartment." Wufei said as he walked out the door.  
  
As soon as everyone was gone Heero went onto his laptop checking emails. He only read one, well there was only one unless you count all Relena's emails to him. The email read:  
  
Perfect soldier,  
  
Excellent job on today's mission, did you see anyone else other then your enemy?  
  
P. J.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero finished reading the email wondering how the professor knew about the two masked women with what could have been Gundams as well. Heero sent back an email to Professor J. It read:  
  
Professor,  
  
Yes, there was someone else there, but how did you know about that? Did you send them? Do they work for you? Who are they really?  
  
Perfect soldier  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero deleted the emails from Relena and got off the laptop. 'Beep'. Heero went back the laptop and checked his email again. It was from P. J. The email read:  
  
Perfect soldier,  
  
To answer your questions I just knew they were there, no I did not send them, no they do not work for me, I work for them, and sorry but I can't tell you who they are. If your wondering why they didn't send ME to help you and the others, it is because they like fighting themselves (or as well). I can't tell anymore for the while keep up the good work.  
  
P. J.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero finished reading and went to his room to sleep.  
  
Wufei  
  
Wufei was walking to his apartment room and heard people talking through a cracked opened door. He walked to it and listened.  
  
"That was fun"  
  
"Indeed it was"  
  
"Maybe the Gundam pilots will find out who we really are, you think it'll happen or should we tell?"  
  
"Don't know but I don't think we should tell them, not right away at least"  
  
"Night"  
  
"Night"  
  
Wufei walked to his apartment room again, unlocked the door, and walked inside.  
  
"Least I know where they live now, it'll give me the chance to find out," Wufei said as went his room.  
  
'Knock knock'. Wufei walked to the door and opened it. It was Ayeka.  
  
"What?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Um would you like to have another duel, or train every morning or something?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Sure, it'd be a nice warm up for the day," Wufei answered.  
  
"Ok, bye," Ayeka smiled a sweet smile at him then ran down stairs to get something.  
  
Wufei watched her go, standing in the doorway as if he was in a trance.  
  
'What is happening to me?' Wufei wondered then he smiled as he walked back in closing the door and going to bed.  
  
Ayeka walked back in her apartment after getting what she needed downstairs.  
  
"Hey Cos (short for Cosmos)," Ayeka yelled.  
  
"Yeah what?" Serena answered.  
  
"You think we should help them with their missions a bit more?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Nah, why?" Serena answered.  
  
"Please, we barely fight anymore," Ayeka begged.  
  
Few minutes later  
  
"HUH???? ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH ONE OF THEM??????????" Serena yelled.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't like it," Ayeka said holding her head.  
  
"Oh Ayeka, your not supposed to be concentrating on boys, your supposed to concentrate on the missions, what are we going to do with you?" Serena shook her head then sighed.  
  
"I know but I just can't help thinking that I LOVE him, I mean he's just making me feel like that every time I'm around him." Ayeka sighed looking down smiling.  
  
"If you think he is the one for you go and get him," Serena said.  
  
"Arigato Sere, night" Ayeka said.  
  
"Welcome, night." Serena said back as Ayeka walked to her room.  
  
Serena went on her laptop checking for emails. There was one. It read:  
  
Cosmos,  
  
Excellent job rescuing the pilots, is there anything I can do for the while?  
  
Prof. J  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena read the email and sent in an email to Prof. J. it read:  
  
Prof. J,  
  
Thank you for the compliment, and would you have the Gundam pilots go on a mission to OZ. I want them to just delete all information on OZ computers then have them hack into all computers and delete the OZ information from those in case. After that destroy all the soldiers and computers, as well as cameras. Then I would like you to have the Gundam pilots go and capture Lady Une and take her to colony L1 by the bakery. Akemi and me will take it from there.  
  
These are the things they will need: Heero: 3 machine guns, 2 smoke bombs, 1 sleeping gas, 1 gas mask, and keys to a space shuttle that he and the rest of the Gundam pilots will be jacking. Duo: 1 bazooka, 3 smoke bombs, 2 grenades, 1 dynamite, and a pistol. Trowa: 1 Silent gun, 1 sword, and 2 smoke bombs. Quatre: 1 pistol, 2 machine guns, and 8 smoke bombs. Wufei: 2 katana, 7 smoke bombs, 10 bombs, 4 sleeping gas, and 1 gas mask.  
  
Heero will do the information deleting. Duo will go to the mobile-suit room and destroy all soldiers and mobile-suits, he will use the grenades after he runs out of everything else he has. Trowa will kill all scientists except one, he will also take the scientist with him. Quatre will go through 5 rooms that are connected and get Lady Une, there will be a lot of soldiers so make sure to tell him to be cautioned. Wufei will go running around finding the security room and destroy all cameras and computers after Heero is done deleting from all computers, then Wufei will destroy any evidence. Wufei will plant bombs in every hall he goes through while he is going to the space shuttle. After all of that is done the Gundam pilots will take Lady Une with them to the colony. And like I said, once they get to the colony Akemi and I will take it from there.  
  
Cosmos  
  
P.S. Tell them good luck for me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After sending that Serena waited a couple of minutes seeing if there was a reply. 'BANG'. Serena's laptop made a bang sound popping up a window. It was Prof. J's reply. The email read:  
  
Cosmos,  
  
I'll go ahead and tell them, good luck with whatever part you and Akemi have.  
  
P. J.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena finished reading the email, deleted it, and went to her room to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
S.A.N.: Is this good enough? It should be cause here on Microsoft Word it says I've written as much as 6 pages. Oh well, IT BETTER BE ENOUGH FOR THE WHILE!  
  
JA-NE. 


	8. Chpter 8

Heero walked in the living room checking the time. It was 4:50 A.M.  
  
'Beep'.  
  
Heero looked at his laptop laying on a table and walked to it looking at his email page. There was 1 message.  
  
The message read:  
  
Perfect Soldier  
  
This Saturday I want you and the rest of the Gundam pilots to go to the same OZ base as the one where colonel Une is.  
  
Items YOU Need: 3 machine guns, 2 smoke bombs, 1 sleeping gas, 1 gas mask, and keys to a space shuttle that he and the rest of the Gundam pilots will be jacking.  
  
Items Duo will need: 1 bazooka, 3 smoke bombs, 2 grenades, 1 dynamite, and a pistol.  
  
Items Trowa will need: 1 Silent gun, 1 sword, and 2 smoke bombs.  
  
Items Quatre will need: 1 pistol, 2 machine guns, and 8 smoke bombs.  
  
Items Wufei will need: 2 katana, 7 smoke bombs, 10 bombs, 4 sleeping gas, and 1 gas mask.  
  
Your job is to delete all information on OZ's computers then I want you to hack into all computers and have any information about OZ deleted. You don't need to save the information on a disk.  
  
Duo's job is to go to the mobile-suit room and destroy all soldiers and mobile-suits, he will use the grenades after he runs out of everything else he has.  
  
Trowa will kill all scientists except one, he will also take the scientist with him.  
  
Quatre will go through 5 rooms that are connected and get Lady Une, there will be a lot of soldiers so make sure to tell Quatre to be cautioned.  
  
Wufei will go around finding the security room and destroy all cameras and computers after you are done deleting from all computers, then Wufei will destroy any evidence.  
  
Wufei will plant bombs in every hall he goes through while he is going to the space shuttle. After all of that is done you and the rest of the Gundam pilots will take Lady Une with you to colony L1 and you will meet the two masked women by the bakery.  
  
You will meet up with the two masked women, don't ask them any questions just do as they say.  
  
Pro. J.  
  
P.S. The two masked women wishes you and the rest of the Gundam pilots good luck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hmm," Heero said/did 'the two masked women will pay if they're the ones who almost killed me'.  
  
Ayeka and Serena  
  
Ayeka woke up yawning and stretching. She took a shower, got dressed, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, woke up Serena, and made breakfast.  
  
After Serena did everything Ayeka did  
  
(Except the part for waking some one up and making breakfast)  
  
"Good morning," Ayeka said cheerfully.  
  
"Morning, what's for breakfast?" Serena asked.  
  
"Pancakes with jelly toast," Ayeka answered.  
  
"I emailed Prof. J last night, we're going on a mission, WITH the g-boys" Serena said.  
  
"YES!!! Thanks Cos," Ayeka said.  
  
"No problem Kemi," Serena said.  
  
'BANG'.  
  
Serena's computer made an explosion sound popping up an inbox email page.  
  
"Must be from Prof. J." Serena said walking over to her laptop to see the email.  
  
"It has to be, he and very few other people know are email address," Ayeka said putting pancakes onto a plate.  
  
"BINGO!! We have a winner!" Serena said.  
  
"What's it say?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Cosmos and Akemi,  
  
I am pleased to say that as usual the Gundam pilots has accepted the mission. The mission is to be on this Saturday.  
  
Good Luck.  
  
Prof. J" Serena read aloud.  
  
"COOL! Oh hey the foods ready." Ayeka said walking to the table sitting down.  
  
"Thank you." Serena said as she made her plate and sat down at the table chatting with Ayeka.  
  
G-boys  
  
"So that's the mission huh? Sounds interesting, especially when we're asked to take that many weapons with us" Wufei said.  
  
"We're still going to have to go on this mission." Heero said.  
  
"I don't trust Prof. J anymore." Quatre said.  
  
"Neither do I" Trowa said.  
  
"Yeah I mean what if he's just using us for a master plan or something?" Duo said.  
  
"Don't know but we'll just wait and see." Heero said.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I think I'll end it there. 


	9. Mission

"Alright we all know where to go right?" Trowa said to the other G-boys behind a bush.  
  
The G-boys nodded their heads and left in their own direction.  
  
Heero  
  
Heero ran as fast as he could and turned around the next corner seeing a lot of OZ soldiers one of them pulling down the intruder alarm. Heero shot the man pulling down the alarm and started shooting everyone else.  
  
"Huh?" Heero tried to shoot his machine gun again but he ran out of bullets.  
  
'BOOM' Heero through out a smoke bomb and put on his gas mask.  
  
Heero ran to the door near the intruder alarm and locked the door.  
  
'Made it.' Heero thought as he went over to the computers and started hacking into all computers around Earth and the colonies.  
  
'Beep beep' the computers were done hacking.  
  
Heero deleted all of OZ's files.  
  
Heero opened the door and BAM people were shooting at him. Heero dodged the bullets as he got out his second machine gun and started shooting at every soldier there getting shot a few times unknowingly.  
  
Heero ran to the shuttle room killing every soldier there with his third machine gun.  
  
Heero made it to the shuttle room seeing more people. He grabbed out his sleeping gas and through it at the soldiers (member Heero still has on his gas mask).  
  
Soldiers fell asleep, Heero grabbed keys from a soldier used it to open the door to the shuttle and started the shuttle getting it ready for when the rest of the G-boys come.  
  
Duo  
  
Duo ran through the base trying to find the mobile-suit room seeing no one till he got to the mobile-suit room.  
  
"Take that!" Duo said shooting his pistol at the soldiers till he ran out of bullets.  
  
After using the pistol Duo used his dynamite throwing it at the left side of the mobile-suit room, since there were more soldiers over there.  
  
"AAH! RUN!" a soldier yelled as he tried to run before the dynamite blew but was too late.  
  
"I am the mast of death! No one can defeat me!" Duo said shooting his bazooka at a mobile-suit, destroying it, that was heading towards him.  
  
Duo put on a gas mask, which Prof. J forgot to say for Duo and other G-boys to bring, and started throwing smoke bombs, one all the way in front of him on the other side of the room another on to his and the last on the right side of the room.  
  
Duo threw one of his two grenades killing everyone and the other into a mobile-suit making that explode big enough for it to make a mobile-suit next to it explode and it went on to the other mobile-suit.  
  
Duo ran out of the room knowing his nickname would be crispy if he didn't get out of there.  
  
On his way to the shuttle room Duo still didn't see any soldiers in the hallways.  
  
Duo saw the shuttle opened and soldiers dead when he got to the shuttle. He walked into the shuttle knowing it was safe.  
  
Trowa  
  
Trowa silently ran through the halls of OZ's base stabbing everyone with his sword.  
  
At one point a man cut the sword into pieces so Trowa killed the man with his silent gun and started killing people till he ran out of bullets.  
  
Trowa saw a door, put on a gas mask, went in the room, and threw a smoke bomb as he killed every scientist, except one, and soldier there was in there with his hands.  
  
Trowa took the scientist with him and threw his other smoke bomb as he saw other OZ soldiers, then ran to the shuttle room and into the shuttle seeing all the people dead and starting to feel sorry that they, the G-boys, ever killed anyone.  
  
"I have a scientist," Trowa said to Heero and Duo, which they nodded.  
  
Quatre  
  
Quatre ran through the halls of OZ's base stopped seeing an opened door to a room he was supposed to go through. He went into the room seeing soldiers. Quietly Quatre creep back out the room and went behind a wall.  
  
'I forgot Heero said there would be soldiers here, might as well use my… PISTOL! I hope they don't hear me in the other room.' Quatre thought.  
  
Quatre got out his one and only pistol on him, stepped into the room still no one sees him, and started shooting at the soldier, but apparently Quatre ran out of bullets killing only half the amount of soldiers there were in the room.  
  
Quatre sweat dropped then got out his machine guns and shot at the rest of the soldiers. More soldiers ran through the doors that connected to the room and Quatre started shooting them.  
  
'Pistol and half of one machine gone done, that means I got 1 machine gun full, 1 machine gun half empty, my gas mask, and my 8 smoke bombs, that should be good hopefully.' Quatre thought.  
  
"Ah." Quatre looked at his shoulder, it was bleeding from a soldier that shot him earlier.  
  
Quatre just went on with the mission and moved on to the last room since all the soldiers from the other four rooms were killed.  
  
Quatre peeked through the last door he was supposed to go through.  
  
There were:  
  
Over a hundred soldiers, Lady Une, and 2 people he didn't know about.  
  
Quatre put on his gas mask, got out four of his smoke bombs, opened the door all the way, and threw the four smoke bombs making everyone in there start coughing.  
  
Quatre ran over to Lady Une, grabbed her, and left running with her.  
  
"STOP IT!!! Who are you?" Lady Une asked.  
  
"I'm sorry but this is just part of my mission." Quatre said as he pulled Lady Une with him to the shuttle he and the rest of the G-boys were supposed to hijack.  
  
"I have her." Quatre said to Heero, Trowa, and Duo who all nodded.  
  
Wufei  
  
Wufei ran through OZ's base (am I saying that too much? Oh well on with the fic), went through 22 rooms throwing either a bomb, smoke bomb, or sleeping gas in each room to kill everyone, and if it was sleeping gas after he threw it he'd kill the soldiers with his 2 katana.  
  
Wufei stopped in his tracks seeing a shadow walking towards his way.  
  
The shadow looked like it had:  
  
Long hair pulled into pigtails, woman clothing, and something in its arms.  
  
Wufei backed into the shadows making sure no one saw him. Wufei saw the shadow stop before he, Wufei, could see who the person was and went back the other way.  
  
Wufei went into the closest door that said "Security" on it and started destroying everything in it then left for the shuttle.  
  
At the shuttle  
  
"'Bout time you get here, been waiting for you Wu-man!" Duo said.  
  
"MY NAME ISN'T WU-MAN!!!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Shut up you two, will ya?" Heero said.  
  
"Let's go" Trowa said as they took off with a scientist and Lady Une to the colony they were told to go to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
It isn't much but I am still trying to squeeze in time for me to write more especially with the amount of work I've got now. Please be patient as I try to write more.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Sailor Ayeka Nataku/Sailor Ayeka Nataku.  
  
P.S. I told William 'Thundergod' Nichols that I would make a diary thingy, could someone please tell him that I said I won't be doing that please?  
  
He is an author in FanFiction.net so please someone tell him, not saying you have to but with all the little time I've got I'd really appreciate it.  
  
Bye for now. 


	10. Winds of Hope and Water of Life

Still in space inside the shuttle  
  
"There was a woman over there. Do you think she was part of OZ or one of the masked women? I only saw her shadow and her hand then I left." Wufei said sitting in one of the shuttle's seats.  
  
"Maybe. We should-  
  
"Hello." A shadowy figure said from the back of the shuttle.  
  
"That's her." Wufei said and the shadowy figure walked to them with another woman behind her. The boys (Quatre, Duo, Wufei, and Trowa3/4 of them did the next thing) gasped.  
  
"You're the two masked women? Ayeka? Serena?" Quatre looked at them with disbelief.  
  
"Yes now if you wish-  
  
"You could've said that before onna." Wufei glared at Ayeka.  
  
"Yeah I know. I'm sorry, I know should've told you but Serena and I had to agree on it first." Ayeka said nervously scratching the back of her head.  
  
"Dr. J works for you but he's older. Are you stronger? Did you make him work for you?" Heero asked pointing his gun at Ayeka and Serena as he walked more into the passenger part of the shuttle.  
  
"No we did not make him work for us. We found him working on something and he decided to sort of work for us." Serena said in one of her monotone voices.  
  
"Baka onna!" Wufei said under his breath, closing his eyes leaning on a chair, so no one would hear him but apparently Ayeka did.  
  
Ayeka looked at Wufei as if she was about to cry but didn't. She just closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm going to rest for the trip." Ayeka moved to the farthest part from Wufei towards the back and sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
"Ayeka? You all right?" Serena asked concerned for her friend.  
  
Ayeka didn't answer and Serena just sighed knowing why Ayeka went furthest from Wufei to the back. Wufei was mad at Ayeka and Ayeka didn't like being mad at from her friends. Serena told the boys to just sit down and enjoy the ride then she went to the back of the shuttle to Ayeka trying to get Ayeka to talk but couldn't cause Ayeka was asleep.  
  
"Miss Serena?" Quatre called for Serena coming towards her.  
  
"Yes Quatre? Please stop calling me Miss." Serena answered looking up at Quatre.  
  
"Could we ask you some questions?" Serena nodded her head and went back to the spot with Quatre where he was with the other boys. "What is it?"  
  
"How long have you two been Gundam pilots?" Heero.  
  
"Years but Ayeka and I have also not seen each other for a while but that's okay. We were still able to give Professor Jay the missions we wanted you guys to do. I-  
  
"That proves it. Onnas are weak." Wufei cut Serena off her sentence (does that make sense).  
  
"Like I was trying to say, the reason why Ayeka and me were separated was because we were sucked into a tornado. I woke up in a place that was Tokyo, Japan but it didn't seem like it. Ayeka told me she woke up in humongous room, which was really a room inside a palace, and her so-called father gave her and her so-called mothers amnesia with this special tea. What else do you want to know?" Serena.  
  
"Whom do YOU work for?" Trowa.  
  
"Uh. No one really." Serena.  
  
"Where do you come from?" Duo.  
  
"Tokyo, Japan." Serena.  
  
"Why do you fight?" Quatre.  
  
"Why do you?" Serena.  
  
"It's our mission." Heero.  
  
"You still have a choice to fight and not fight." Serena.  
  
"So do you." Duo.  
  
"Yes I know. But HEERO is the one acting like he has no choice." Serena looks at Heero.  
  
"Oh well. Do you have a boyfriend?" Duo.  
  
"Idiot." Wufei whacked Duo upside the head.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot about him! Ayeka! Ayeka!" Serena ran to the waking Ayeka.  
  
"What do you want now?" Ayeka rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Where's your laptop?" Serena asked Ayeka looking at her as if it was urgent.  
  
"Why do need it? I'm sure your boyfriend won't mind you being gone." Ayeka turned to go back to sleep.  
  
"Grrr. Aaah." Serena punched Ayeka's head and grabbed the laptop from underneath the chair in front of Ayeka.  
  
"OW! What the heck was that for?" Ayeka rubbed her head.  
  
"Shut up!" Serena yelled back at Ayeka and started typing.  
  
Serena hacked into her computer at her place and sent an email from it to her boyfriend saying she was all right and she isn't in any trouble. After that Serena put the laptop and Ayeka got up and walked into the isle as Serena got in the seat and rested a bit herself.  
  
"Witch women!" Ayeka said under her breath and floated down the isle with her arms crossed and eyes closed.  
  
"Hey Ayeka. Have a good sleep?" Duo asked.  
  
"Whatever. Yeah." Ayeka said then the shuttle shook flying her right into Wufei.  
  
"Were in the Earth's Atmosphere." Heero informed.  
  
"No duh!" Ayeka said as she tried to get up but only landed back on Wufei face-to-face.  
  
Ayeka blushed and looked away letting her head lean on Wufei's chest and rested it hanging on to the chair. Ayeka squinted her eyes as the gravity pulled them down even more. When this happened Quatre was standing in Trowa's arms and they were beginning to sit down then were forced to from the gravity. Duo just fell onto a chair and buckled himself in. Heero did the same and Serena was already buckled in.  
  
"Ayeka." Wufei whispered into Ayeka's hair. Ayeka looked up at him hearing him call her name.  
  
"Wha- Aaah!" Ayeka was pulled on to Wufei even harder. Wufei's arms were on the armrest trying to move and soon enough he was able to wrap them around Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka looked at Wufei again and smiled a little then closed her eyes in concentration.  
  
'What the?' Wufei thought.  
  
'We're in each other's mind. I want you to look out the window and tell me whether or not if there's ocean.' Ayeka thought to Wufei. Wufei looked at her looking back at him then tried to move. Ayeka tried to move off of him so he could look then was brought back down. Wufei nodded and Ayeka smiled.  
  
'Good. Thanks. Hang on.' Ayeka thought back to Wufei and closed her eyes again.  
  
'Serena. Serena.' Ayeka.  
  
'Yeah I know. Ready?' Serena.  
  
'Yeah.' Ayeka.  
  
"WATER OF LIFE!!!" Ayeka yelled.  
  
"WINDS OF HOPE!!!" Serena yelled and they could feel the shuttle being calmed down then a splash.  
  
Everyone got up and looked out the window. They were under water. The boys looked at Ayeka and Serena. Ayeka and Serena signaled them to follow them out to swim up above the water.  
  
They got out of the water and swam to shore on to the warm sand. Heero got out his gun and pointed it at Ayeka and Serena. Wufei put a hand on Heero's shoulder and walked up to Ayeka.  
  
"Well?" Wufei squatted to meet Ayeka's face.  
  
"Uh well. Let's just say that well, um." Ayeka looked at Wufei the hung her head covering her eyes with her hair. "I'm-  
  
"Enough with the sorry stuff. Answer me." Wufei said coldly.  
  
"Leave her alone Wufei. We're called the Sailor Scouts. I am known as Sailor Moon and she is known as Sailor Earth. Although that wasn't part of Sailor Moon's attack but that was because she gave me some of her powers when we were little and I was dying from cancer. Are you happy now?" Serena asked.  
  
"Hmph. Ayeka." Wufei looked at her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell?" Wufei asked.  
  
The other boys just watch what Wufei is doing, Duo grinning thinking that Wufei likes Ayeka.  
  
"I don't know. Really I don't. I had all these reasons TO tell you but I never did." Ayeka had a tear slide down her cheek and Wufei embraced her and apologized then let go of her.  
  
"Usako?" A voice was heard from behind Serena.  
  
Serena looked at the person. It was Mamoru (in my terms Moron), Serena's boyfriend.  
  
"Darien? Oh Darien!" Serena ran up to the guy and hugged him. He hugged her back then let go.  
  
"Where have you been? We were looking all over for you Usako." Serena's moron said.  
  
"I was at my friends house and I forgot to tell you guys. I'm sorry." Serena kissed Moron.  
  
(Not Good! Do You Like Him OR NOT!!!)  
  
"Wufei!" Heero called out jealously.  
  
Wufei looked at Heero and got up smiling, "Sorry." Wufei kissed Heero on the cheek. Duo and Ayeka looked surprise as well as Serena.  
  
'Hey don't worry Ayeka. I'm sure there's someone else out there for you.' Serena said telepathically to Ayeka.  
  
'Yeah. I bet so too.' Ayeka thought back.  
  
"Princess Ayeka?" A voice called out.  
  
Ayeka turned towards the voice and gasped. "Mitsugo! (Tsugoru I think he was called in the show.)"  
  
"Well, well. My very own enemy." The person said. (Okay it' s Mitsugo/Tsugoru and that's a boy. We know that so that means I can just shut up and say his name. ()  
  
"Don't worry I'm not here to destroy. I'm trying to have a good time right now." Mitsugo smiled.  
  
"Hmm." Ayeka glared at Mitsugo then nodded her head.  
  
"Whatever. Fine." Ayeka smiled keeping her glare.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know stupid time to end the chapter but oh well.  
  
That is all for now.  
  
CYA!!! 


End file.
